


The Science of Understanding

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Probably Inaccurate Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi sometimes hangs around the lab when Jemma is working, and Jemma can't help but talk science to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonsorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderful person who reminded me that Jemma has no clue that Bobbi is a biochemist, and the feels that would come from them being science nerds together.

Having company in the lab isn’t something that she’s unused to, back when they had been on the Bus traveling about the rest of the team would stop by often enough, usually to ask her and Fitz some questions or even just to hang out.

Now things were different, it wasn’t like Hydra where lab spaces were all cramped up beside each other, but there were still people here, always moving about in her space whether other scientists or just agents with nothing better to do.

She wasn’t entirely sure that she liked the difference, at least, not usually.

However, she couldn’t complain when the difference meant that Bobbi was there.

She had been doing that lately coming into the lab to visit Jemma smiling at her like Bobbi actually understood what she was talking about.

And Jemma completely blamed that look for the reason that she was rambling again, going on and on about the project before her, because really it was fascinating, and anybody that nodded and her and smiled like Bobbi did surely understood that.

She had even asked questions, intelligent questions- not that Jemma was surprised that Bobbi could ask intelligent questions, but Jemma was well aware that agents who had gone to the other academies while were very good at acting like they understood her never actually did.

Jemma sighs, and shakes her head, “sorry you probably have no clue what I am talking about do you?”

Bobbi doesn’t answer her, just gives her an amused smirk in response.

She was certain that she was turning bright red, her eyes instantly dropping down to the table top, where her latest project lay, “Oh god, Bobbi, you should have stopped me ten minutes ago! I always get like this without meaning to, I’m just really passionate about science and well-“

“No, it’s cool ,” Bobbi cuts her off, “I like listening to you talk, it’s pretty cute.”

“Even though I sound like I’m speaking Chinese?”

“I, actually speak Chinese-“

“Oh lovely,” as if she couldn’t possibly embarrass herself more, of course, Bobbi speaks Chinese.

“I also completely understand you,” Bobbi continues.

“Really? That’s not sarcasm is it? Because I’m terrible at telling and-“

“Though I’ve been meaning to interrupt you, since Nitric Oxide is potentially toxic wouldn’t it make more sense for to consider including the enzymatic mechanism of the synthesis when calculating affect in regards the target proteins?”

She’s certain that there are a thousand things she should be saying right now, a thousand answers to that question which prove the fact that Jemma did actually earn her PhDs, but instead she can only stare forward in shock as the most incredible woman she has even met proves to be ten times more amazing than Jemma could ever have imagined.

She must be gaping like a fish, because Bobbi smiles at her with something almost like a laugh on her lips and says, “you do know that I went through Sci-Tech not Operations?”

“No I did not, How is that something you never bothered to mention before,” Jemma asks, when her mouth catches up with her mind, and she’s not in complete awe of the Bobbi.

This time she does get a little laugh, “I thought you knew?”

“I didn’t, oh but this is wonderful. You’re wonderful. Have I ever mentioned that?”  

“Maybe once or twice,” Bobbi teases, stepping forward into Jemma’s space, her hands resting lightly against Jemma’s hips, “though it could do with being mentioned again.”

“You’re wonderful,” she says with a smile, before pushing up onto her toes so that she can press a light kiss onto the other woman’s lips, “completely wonderful, and also a genius, who is right about the nitric oxide, I really should-“ Jemma tears away from the other woman ducking out of grasp in order to turn back to her project with renewed enthusiasm.

“So, should I leave you to work then?”

“Oh no, no, no,” Jemma turns to the other woman with a smile, “now that I know you’re scientist you’re required to help me, _Doctor_ Morse.”

“Is that right, _Doctor_ Simmons?”

 


End file.
